worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
MC90 Starcruiser
Background The MC90 Star Cruiser was a warship class designed by the Mon Calamari for the New Republic Produced in the Mon Calamari Shipyards, the Sluis Van Shipyards, and the Hast Shipyards, the MC90 was the first Mon Calamari Star Cruiser designed specifically as a warship. Its focus on heavy weapons and large hangars showed a realistic assessment of the firepower required to challenge Imperial-class Star Destroyers. Controls and displays onboard the ship were designed, for the first time on a Mon Calamari Cruiser, for compatibility with most major species, allowing for officers other than Mon Calamari to pilot the vessels. The command center was a clear bubble in the center of the ship, giving the bridge officers a vision of the area below as well as above. Admiral Ackbar was not pleased with the choice of constructing the bridge this way; he argued that it was too much of a weak spot that the Imperial forces could exploit. The MC90 represented a number of firsts that highlight the shifting military strategy of the New Republic that would eventually culminate in the New Class program. The first MC90, Defiance, was completed shortly before the First Battle of Mon Calamari The MC90 became one of the most powerful warships in the arsenal of the New Republic Defense Fleet, often serving as a flagship for fleets and task forces. Due to the tremendous value of the vessels, most were stationed in the Core Worlds. These powerful warships remained the pinnacle of Mon Calamari ship building until the advent of the Mediator-class battle cruiser. Older vessels, like the Galactic Voyager, were kept in reserve and upgraded during the Yuuzhan Vong War, but served more as token symbols than heavy duty warships. Despite the predominance of newer Mon Calamari-built warships in the Galactic Alliance Defense Force by 40 ABY, such as the Mon Calamari heavy carrier and Mediator-class battle cruiser, the MC90 was still considered to be a powerful frontline combat starship. This was evident in the usage of the Galactic Voyager as the flagship of Alliance Supreme Commander Cha Niathal. Model Type - MC90 Mon Cal Cruiser Class - Battlecruiser Crew - 5860 + 605 gunners + 1700 passengers MDC By Location Main Hull - 350 000 Main Engines - 30 000 ea Hull per 100ft - 2 000 Turbolasers - 500 Ion Cannons - 450 Tractor Beams - 750 Proton Torpedo Launchers - 1 200 Airlocks - 1 000 Hanger Bays - 15 000 Shields - 100 000 per side Armour - Stops up to and including 30mm rounds. Speed Space - Mach 14 Hyperdrive - 400 ly per hor with a backup system of 45 ly per hour Range - 2 years Statistics Height - 145m Length - 1255m Width - 355m Weight - 10 million tons loaded Cargo - 30 000 tons Power System - hypermatter reactor Cost - Unknown Weapons Weapon Type - Turbolasers (75, 30 front, 15 right, 15 left, 15 rear) Primary Purpose - anti-ship Range - 30 000km Damage - 2d6x100 Rate Of Fire - 5 per melee Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Ion Cannons (30, 10 front, 8 right, 8 left, 4 rear) Primary Purpose - anti-ship Range - 20 000km Damage - 2d4x100+100 against shields, use ion damage table if shields are down Rate Of Fire - 5 per melee Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +3 strike Weapon Type - Tractor beams (8, 5 front, 1 left, 1 right, 1 rear) Primary Purpose - anti-ship Range - 120km Damage - none, captures target and hoolds it in place or pulls it toward itself Rate Of Fire - 3 per melee Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +3 strike Weapon Type - Proton Torpedo Launchers (6, front) Primary Purpose - anti-ship Range - 12 000km Damage - 3d6x100+50 Rate Of Fire - 5 per melee Payload - 12 per launcher with reloads carreid on board Bonuses - +4 strike Bonuses +3 to dodge vs other capital ships Cannot dodge attacks from starfighters etc Systems of Note COMMUNICATIONS: Holonet Transceiver with effectively unlimited range and a subspace transceiver with a range of 100 light years. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlmited amount of time however consumables will run out after years if not replenished PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 40,000,000km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. Gives a +5% bonus to sensor skill rolls SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 60 light years. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 120,000,000km and can be directed to any of hte 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +15% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 500,000km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +20% bonus to sensor skill rolls. NAV COMPUTER: Complete navigational data for the entire known galaxy are stored and updated regularly. Carried Craft 72 Starfighters 8 Freighters or Shuttles 12-24 Vehicles References Used Jedi Academy Sourcebook West End Games Wookieepedia